


in sickness

by Shinkirou



Category: Journey into Mystery, Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Daily December, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Prompt Fic, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki becomes sick (which really shouldn't be possible).</p>
            </blockquote>





	in sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo square was "flu", 5_prompt prompt was "make me better".

Usually, being gods, Aesir (among other races, of course) are immune to human viruses.

_Usually_.

Loki has always been the exception to every rule, it seems, because when he stumbles into Thor's room looking ready to pass out, it takes Loki insisting breathily that nobody has hurt him several times before Thor calms down enough to ask him what _is_ wrong. Loki assures him it is just an illness, and that it is probably because of his Midgardian host that he is susceptible, and that he will be fine once he goes to the healers.

"I only came here first so you would know I am not in trouble if you do not see me over the next few days."

Loki looks... Weak. He's paler than usual, which is a feat in and of itself, and he's broken out in a sweat though he is also shivering. Thor can tell that he is trying to appear like everything is fine, but he's failing miserably. He looks as though he could collapse at any moment, and that thought leads somewhere worse in Thor's mind: what if? What if someone who does not like Loki (because try as Thor might there will always be plenty of those people, Aesir and non,) stumbles across him while he is unconscious? Certainly, the healers themselves would not betray their oath, but that does not mean they would not allow someone else to 'finish the job', as it were, while Loki is unconscious. Thor is not exactly trusting of anyone when it comes to Loki’s safety.

Thor's reaching out to grab Loki's arm before he can stop himself, tugging Loki toward his grand bed. Loki makes a noise of confusion, like he's about to ask a question but cannot get the words out, but he does not resist the tug, nor Thor lifting him and placing him to lie down carefully on the furs. In fact, Loki shuts his eyes and settles in without hesitation, apparently abandoning his inquiry in favour of resting.

Thor knows Loki is much too vulnerable like this, especially without his magic. "I think it best you stay here, brother."

Loki doesn't even open his eyes, only hums drowsily, "Mmmm... What makes you say that?"

“It would be… Unwise, I think, for you to be wandering the halls in this condition. Rest; I will look after you myself.” Thor says, absentmindedly reaching down to rest the back of his hand against Loki's forehead, only to be surprised by just how hot it is before jerking his hand back. To his surprise, Loki reaches up and grabs Thor's arm, pulling his hand back down, mumbling "you're warm".

Thor allows his hand to drop to Loki's forehead again, gingerly, and replies quietly, "As are you, brother. Can you not feel how high your temperature is?"

Loki sighs, "No, 'm freezing. You're warm." Sure enough, Loki _is_ still shivering, despite how absolutely sweltering he is to the touch. Apparently content that Thor won’t move his hand the second Loki lets go, he does, mumbling, “Lemme rest, I’ll be fine, promise...”

Thor shifts to sit on the edge of the bed so it does not feel quite so much like he is hovering over Loki anxiously, careful not to move his hand from Loki’s forehead. He isn’t even sure if Loki has fallen asleep or not, as his eyes haven’t opened again since they’d closed, and his breathing has been shallow since probably before he even entered Thor’s chambers.

They sit like that for long enough that Thor thinks perhaps Loki is asleep and he can go grab a few of Idunn’s apples, but then abruptly Loki shifts, dislodging Thor’s hand as he slides under the warm furs, shivering harder as he draws them up to his chin. Thor makes to stand to allow Loki to pull the furs that were trapped beneath his weight closer, and then begins to step away from the bed to grab an apple as planned, only to have Loki’s hand shoot out and grab Thor’s wrist. “Stay.”

“I would not leave you, brother, I am simply fetching one of Idunn’s golden apples to see if we cannot rid you of this illness more rapidly.”

Loki does release Thor’s hand, but before he can walk away, asks quietly, still huddled under the covers, “Hey… What were we like, before?”

Thor freezes, wondering what brought this sort of question on, and asks, “What do you mean?”

Loki laughs, then coughs, managing, “Oh, come now Thor, just because I am not the god I used to be doesn’t mean I don’t know when you’re playing dumb. Ikol said-”

Thor frowns, not liking where this is going, “Who is Ikol?”

“The bird.” Thor is about to interject that Loki should probably sleep, as there is no bird, but Loki waves a dismissive hand, continuing, “Never mind that, Ikol said that you and the old me used to have an on-and-off relationship.”

Thor sighs, wondering where this supposed bird is and if he can find a way to kill – or at least silence – it, and sits back down when Loki peers up at him from under his lashes, looking genuinely interested in the answer. It’s one of the traits that Loki seems to have kept, and Loki’s curiosity has the same effect it always had on Thor, so he sighs and answers, “The bird was not lying, then, though I do wish I knew where and what this ‘bird’ is...”

“He’s a magpie.” Loki replies matter-of-factly, as though that’s supposed to mean something to Thor, then coughs and draws the covers around himself tighter again. “I suppose it was usually ‘off’ though, since I used to be such a wicked person…”

Thor shrugs, vaguely embarrassed – how could he not be, he is talking about his relationship with his brother with his brother’s reincarnated child’s form – and this Loki seems so clinical about the whole thing, like he is genuinely unconcerned about the fact that he and Thor used to have sex. Still, at the same time, Thor is glad that this Loki does not seem repulsed or anything, simply genuinely curious, but he still does not want to talk about it, so he says, “Not so wicked as to be past redemption. Now, I am going to go find one of Idunn’s apples, and you are going to sleep.”

“If you don’t want to talk about it, just say so.” Loki laughs, then coughs, pulling the furs up over his head and curling his legs up to his chest. His head pops out from under the pelts again a split second later, and he adds, “Oh, and could you bring back some hot water and a cloth? I would have gotten them myself, but…”

“Yes, of course. Just focus on resting, brother, I will return before you wake.” Thor stands after brushing a hand over Loki’s forehead once more, and leaves the room, door slipping shut quietly behind him. Before he steps away, though, he glances up, looking for a bird – when he sees none, he wonders if perhaps Loki genuinely _is_ hallucinating.

Inside the room, Ikol laughs at how bold Loki is, and Loki bats him out of the air. Still, at least this has proved that Ikol cannot lie when asked a direct question, and also that Thor is indeed willing to help Loki when necessary. A successful day, if Loki may say so. Now, if only he could get rid of this dreadful flu… But then, Thor did say he would help, and Loki genuinely is exhausted. Also cold. Perhaps Loki will bother Thor for more furs when he returns.

Still, it’s warm enough that Loki falls asleep, and doesn’t notice when Thor comes back in, folding a warm, damp towel onto his forehead, nor even when Thor lies down beside him, atop the furs but radiating warmth that Loki instinctively curls toward in his sleep.

Thor may not be the most observant, but he loves Loki, and that’s enough.

… Well, for now, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be your typical sick!fic and then this happened and I just... I don't even know. I'll probably edit this later, I actually hate how it turned out, but figured I'd share in the meantime.


End file.
